Various devices for drying food, such as salad spinners, are known. These salad spinners usually include a bowl, a cover connected to the bowl, a perforated basket, and a crank-type, lever, pull cord or other such actuator coupled to the basket for spinning the same. These prior spinners, however, are not always stable when actuated, often moving laterally during actuation, which can be merely an annoyance or may cause the spinner to fall off its support to the floor. These falls may cause the spinner to be damaged or food contents thereof to be spilled. To safely use the spinner, a user must often hold down the spinner with one hand and actuate with the other hand.
Additionally, although some such devices include rotating lid mechanisms for covering the basket while spinning, these mechanisms generally may collect food particles between the lid and the cover and, if the cover and lid are clear, may exhibit undesirable water stain markings on difficult to access inner surfaces and are not capable of having such particles or watermarks removed therefrom.